A wireless communication network can include a plurality of access points or access nodes. An access node can be controlled by a single network operator or shared by two or more different network operators. When an access node is shared by two or more different network operators, a wireless device associated with a first network operator can receive signals from the access node that are initiated over the network of the second network operator and intended for a wireless device associated with the second network operator.